Primer día
by Haaruuhii
Summary: Después de DB, Antes de DBZ. One-shot. Gokú reflexiona sobre un nuevo despertar.


**Hola, esta es la primera vez que subo mis escritos a alguna página, de hecho sigo muy indecisa de subirlos o no, pero en fin. Aquí hay un one-shot de Gokú y Chi-chi que son mi pareja favorita, ¡Me encantan!. Si encuentran alguna incoherencia o error, Háganmelo saber por favor c:**

Los primeros rayos de sol lo despertaron, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente haciéndose consiente del lugar en donde estaba.

_-Cierto_. Pensó.

Miro hacia abajo y la vio, su cabello derramándose cual tinta negra sobre su pecho, ella aún estaba dormida, y al verla así tan tranquila se le lleno el estómago de una extraña sensación que después descubriría se llamaban 'mariposas en el estómago', síndrome claro de un enamoramiento.

Se quedó así; mirándola. Claro que no era la primera vez que despertaba a su lado, hacía más de mes y medio que compartían cama. En un principio le era extraño despertar con ella, no es que le desagradara, al contrario, era cómodo tener un cuerpo cerca para abrazar en las noches frías, además ella era especialmente cálida. Pero esa mañana había algo distinto en el ambiente.

Esa mañana Chi-chi se veía sumamente hermosa, frágil, expedía cierta aura que lo hacía sentirse calmado, adormecido, feliz. La chica parecía algo intangible, un sueño que desaparecería de su lado en cualquier momento, la mera idea de que todo fuese una jugarreta de su mente lo abordo y lo hizo sentir tan_… ¿Vulnerable? ¿Con miedo?... ¿Cómo era eso posible? El siendo un hombre tan fuerte y que se asustase por algo así_. Se sacudió el miedo. Decidió que era más prudente no arriesgarse a perderla y colocó su brazo en la espalda de la chica, a manera de abrazo, para asegurarse que la mujer que descansaba sobre su pecho era real y así solo por el hecho de tenerla en sus brazos, no desaparecería en la nada.

Acto seguido observo la habitación, El sol estaba apoderándose poco a poco de esta. Las paredes blancas la hacían parecer más brillante, todo parecía impecable. _Momento._ Observo su característica playera azul que usaba bajo el Gi tirada en el piso, después con la mirada busco el resto de sus prendas y contó: _Botas, Gi, muñequeras, cinturón, vestido… ¿Vestido? ... Oh_. Miro debajo de la sábana que los cubría a ambos y sintió como sus mejillas se volvían carmesí al ver que él y Chi-chi se encontraban sin ropa, solamente con aquella sábana. Su mente poco a poco le trajo los recuerdos de unas horas atrás: Besos de todo tipo y en todos lados; tiernos, pequeños, salvajes, hambrientos, desesperados… caricias torpes pero sublimes, sonrisas nerviosas, miradas expectantes, deseosas, penetrantes, _infinitas_. Dos cuerpos temerosos y novatos bailando las danzas del amor.

El recuerdo de lo que sucedió la noche atrás lo invadía y lo hacía sentirse de una manera que no lograba descifrar, pero desde el día de su boda no comprendía muchas cosas. Todo era diferente, nuevo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de averiguar que eran estas nuevas emociones que lo invadían que no se percató de que el cuerpo que estaba descansando sobre él estaba despertando.

Una voz los saco de sus pensamientos –_Buenos días Goku-sa._

_-Buenos días Chi-chi ¿Has dormido bien? _Preguntó mientras la observaba con detalle, realmente era una mujer hermosa.

_-Mejor que nunca. _Respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor mientras lo abrazaba y hundía la cara en su pecho. Gokú solamente atino a estrecharla más contra su cuerpo. Chi-chi alzo la cabeza para juntar su nariz con la de su esposo y después darle un tierno beso en los labios. Gokú bajo sus manos a la cintura de su mujer y poco a poco fue intensificando el beso. Ella no podía creer lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser su Gokú, realmente estaba muy feliz, parecía que las cosas por fin iban tomando su curso, su sueño de formar una familia se le hacía más cercano. Un ruido proveniente del estómago de su esposo advirtió a Chi-chi y esta cortó el beso mirando a Gokú con una sonrisa.

_-Parece que ya tienes hambre. _

_-Bueno sí, un poco. _Respondió Gokú mientras con su característica sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. El ruido de nuevo, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza.

_-No te preocupes Gokú-sa. Iré a prepararte el desayuno. _Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se envolvió en la sabana que los cubría para disponerse a buscar su ropa, vestirse e ir directamente a la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción.

Él solo pudo observarla embobado, no podía creer todo lo que su vida había cambiado en los últimos meses, paso de estar entrenando con kami-sama poniendo su mente y cuerpo al límite día a día con el afán de volverse mejor para enfrentarse a Piccolo a... _Esto_, despertar con aquella increíble mujer que sin que él lo supiera en esos momentos se convertiría en una de las mejores cosas de su vida. La mejor aventura que viviría había comenzado…

**Espero les haya gustado, por favor comenten! :)  
Hm realmente soy muy mala para los títulos! **

**Hasta la próxima, si esto tiene aceptación c:  
~Haru**


End file.
